Bullpen Fun
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: When Tim's alone in the bullpen, Abby comes up to have a little bullpen fun.


I wrote Lab Fun first, then wrote this afterward, and I personally like Lab Fun more, but I decided to post this one first since what happens in Lab Fun is a follow up to this. I'm posting Lab Fun after this, so don't worry. This is just one of eight... yeah eight stories I'm posting for what I decided to call "Before Birthday Story Posting Extravaganza"... or something close to that. Can't wait to buy my paper birthday crown.

* * *

McGee sat at his desk, typing away at the keyboard of his computer and oddly enjoying the silence. His team was the only team in on this Sunday and Gibbs was out talking to the family of the deceased and going on a coffee run while Ziva and Tony were following a lead. He paused in typing for a bit to look around the bullpen thoughtfully before going back to his work. The silence remained for at least five more minutes before Abby's voice was heard.

"Timmy?" she called from the elevator doors.

She sped over to him, hyper on Caf-Pow most likely, and stood in front of his desk.

"Hey, Abby," he greeted.

"Aw, you're all alone," she pouted.

He stopped working to look up at her.

"Ah, it's not too bad; at least DiNozzo isn't here throwing paper balls at my head or complaining about the quiet."

Abby nodded, "True."

He noticed the almost devious smile on her face and raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…" she replied, balancing on the sides of her feet.

"Okay…" he said.

He was about to continue working until he noticed Abby move around his desk and roll him back in his chair a little. He gave her another curious look before she sat in his lap and rested her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek.

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

She began placing light kisses along his jaw and face, being sure not to kiss him fully on the lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She kissed him full on the lips.

"What's a matter Timmy? You don't like my kisses?" she asked innocently.

"I- no, No, I love your kisses, Abby, it's just… we're at work."

"Alone," she reminded him, tracing the shell of his right ear with her tongue.

McGee groaned in response, "Abby."

She kissed his lips, this time in a much deeper, passionate way. When the need for air came up, she pulled away, dragging his lower lip into her mouth and grazing it with her teeth as she did so.

"You know, Timmy, the team won't be back for another hour or so… if you want, we could make a few fantasies come true."

Tim groaned at her suggestion and she smirked at what she felt against the back of her thigh.

"Come on, Timmy. Haven't you always wanted to have me in the bullpen?"

"Abby," he said in a warning tone.

"McGee," she begged in response.

She kissed him again and squirmed in his lap, causing him to moan in pleasure. They made out for a few minutes until Tim finally caved.

"Abby."

She smirked and began pulling off his jacket. She was surprised when he stood up, holding her in his arms, then letting her down. She took off his jacket completely as he kissed her, his hands beginning to make their way up her shirt.

"Timmy," she said between kisses.

"Yeah, Abs?"

"You'll need this," she replied, pulling away and handing him his jacket, right as the elevator dinged.

She grinned and took a step away from him as Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator, engrossed in their conversation. He tried to inconspicuously cover himself before quickly taking a seat at his desk. Abby grinned down at him and he glared at her. A glare that sent shivers down her spine, it was the 'I am gonna get you back' glare. She turned to Ziva and Tony who were now acknowledging her presence.

"Hi Abby," Ziva greeted, "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh nothing, waiting for some more evidence to process. I was bored so I came up here for some fun."

"A little fun with McBoring?" Tony questioned, "How did that work out."

"Oh," Abby replied, "McGee is great when it comes to fun… especially in the bullpen."

Tim blushed a little at the comment as Tony and Ziva gave one another curious glances. Abby took a seat at Gibbs' desk and spun around.

"So Timmy, was it as fun for you as it was for me?"

Ziva chuckled at the look on Tim's face and Tony looked genuinely confused.

"What happened?" Tony asked, "Ziva what happened?"

"I was not here, Tony," she reminded him.

While Tony talked to Ziva with Abby chiming, McGee looked at Abby. He was going to get her.

* * *

I'm so used to writing Tiva... this feels different, but kind of light pressure to make it over the top awesome because Tiva is the main couple of the show now.


End file.
